The Ten Faces of Robin
by Sascha-Gero
Summary: "The first me was an obedient girl, but when her failed love sealed her feelings, she built up new characters and our feelings interchanged." [Multiple Personality!Robin x Chrom - based off of the Vocaloid song Ten-Faced]


_ **the ten faces of robin |**  
_

* * *

_"if it's my duty to get my hands on just one love... then i guess i'm already done."  
_

* * *

the **_first _**switch: _from robin to her other_

_._

_.._

_..._

The first time Robin became someone she wasn't was when she just a little girl.

It was fine, back then. She didn't want to talk to the neighbor's pushy youngest daughter and shied away from the other child every time the opportunity for escape. Eventually the girl grew bored of Robin's stammering and retreated in a huff, yelling insults over her shoulder as she crossed the point of no return - the invisible line where one person's property became someone else's.

Both girls breathed a sigh of relief at her departure and agreed if one was ever threatened again, the other would step in to replace her.

Throughout the passing of time, it was a system that never failed either of them. The people wanting their mother's company - and by proxy, hers - were strange, too nice to ever seem cruel, yet too sinister to be truly righteous. When Robin was done with her fake smiles, she summoned forth her other to retreat and when her other was too terrified to deal with them at all, Robin stepped back in.

The two of them were inseparable, their own best friend, there for each other when no one else could be.

They were there for each other when their father's smile became just a little too cold.

_- filled with a lack of love._

They were there for each other when their mother cried herself to sleep, worried sick about something she wouldn't reveal.

- _tears spilling because she loved too much. _

And they were there for each other when suddenly, eight years from the day Robin's other first appeared, the only world she'd ever known, burned to the ground.

- _blood spilling because there wasn't a balance between love and hate._

The broken, bloodied body of her mother lay in her arms and fire licked at the acrid night sky. The stars, normally winking down on her with a tenderness she rarely got to experience, had died out underneath the smoke, their light extinguished and leaving the world behind it shrouded in nothing but darkness.

With every gasping, shuddering breath she prayed that someone would restore the lights: in the sky, in the town, in her mother's eyes. She first prayed to Grima, in a traditional static way like her father, but as it grew darker, as the rain began to trickle and kill even the fire engulfing her home, her prayers soon turned into cries, and the cries turned into pleas.

Even those got lost in the thick black smoke from the dying flames.

But despite the deafening death thrall of a inferno blazing bright, one of her desperate requests were heard.

She didn't want to be found. And when a tall, dark man radiating with a corrupted sort-of power arrived to see exactly how much damage he'd done and if he'd gotten what he wanted, she was the only thing to slip from his grasp.

_._

_.._

_..._

Not many remarkable things happen in Ylisse.

But the whispers that a merchant had been strolling through the meadows just below Southtown and found a shy, reserved girl without a name sparked an interest that flared throughout the countryside.

She was strange, for once. Her tattered, blood-stained coat was marked with the symbol of the Grimleal, and despite everyone's best efforts she wouldn't let a single person wash it. Sometimes, she would wander outside and stare up aimlessly at the sky, looking so at peace that not a soul wanted to pull her away. Her long, pale hair was only a shade darker than her skin, nothing like the majority of the Plegian locals and yet the girl understand the most intricate of Plegian customs - some that only a resident would know. The funniest thing was her lack of a name, whenever someone asked her what it was, she would tip her head towards the ground and give a few mournful shakes of it, unable to recall any soft of name for herself.

"I don't think I was ever given one..." she would say, if anyone could get her to say anything at all.

And dare you light a fire in her presence, as anyone who didn't want to watch the girl curl up into herself even more were forced to watch her relive some sort of trauma, as she shuddered out a broken mantra. "I don't understand... I don't understand it... I don't know why it happened... _I don't understand._"

No one else did, either.

.

..

...

The lack of understanding didn't matter in the end.

A promise at been kept, she was safe, and most importantly... _she would never be found._

Who would search for a girl inside herself?

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Well. This was... actually, I don't exactly know what this was.

For one thing, I haven't written much in about a year or so, out of just serious apathy for everything that used to be a major part of life. If I was able to regain a love of something, I'm glad it was this. It's nice to back, you guys.

I'm sorry. I haven't formally introduced myself here, now have I? My username's obvious enough, but I haven't written in this fandom before. Pleasure to meet you all indeed. You'd better get used to me now, because ever since Awakening ended up in my hands, I doubt you're getting rid of ME any time soon~

Anyway, to the actual story. This is based of the song _Ten-Faced_ by GUMI, about a girl who develops ten different personalities who all fall in love with the same man. So basically each of the eight other personalities (besides Robin herself and this second one) will be based off of an Awakening character - and I'm not using any of the children characters for this, either, solely out of preference. And Robin&co.'s given love interest is going to be in for a VERY confusing time. Chrom, I feel kind of sorry for you.

This is just the prologue, really, filling in some backstory for why she's like this. Next chapter we fully get to meet and experience this second personality.

See you then!

- Love, Sascha-Gero


End file.
